Goodbye, and Hello Again
by Azar443
Summary: Gibbs finds someone to talk to after killing Harper Dearing, and Ziva drops by with a suggestion. Mann/Gibbs pairing, with father/daughter Gibbs and Ziva.


**Author's Note: I was re-watching the first episode of Season 10 and this little story popped out. Gibbs didn't want to talk to Dr. Ryan, but that doesn't mean he didn't want to talk to _Hollis._ The first sentence, courtesy of Tony; I couldn't remember the exact wording, so I tweaked it a little. Hope that's ok, and do correct me if I'm wrong. So guys, read, review and enjoy. BTW, the little quote in the end belongs to Mother Teresa.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters, nor its dialogue.**

* * *

**"_It must be nice to have someone to talk to sometimes."_**

Gibbs silently shrugged at Tony's suggestion to call Dr. Ryan and tell her that he was all right. He liked Samantha, but she wasn't someone he could, or even wanted to talk to about his problems. Besides, she already had enough on her plate.

Killing Harper Dearing had been satisfying, knowing that the families of the dead marines and NCIS workers would have closure, that the SOB wouldn't be back to haunt their lives. By God he hadn't felt so afraid since Shannon and Kelly as when he rushed through the ruined NCIS building, searching and praying that his kids were all right. Dearing had taken enough lives; he wouldn't take anymore now.

Closing the front door carelessly, he shrugged off his jacket and headed straight for his basement. There wasn't a boat to work on, but he went down there anyway, knowing it'd be the one place he'd find some comfort in. Gibbs grabbed a cold beer, popped the cap and downed nearly half the bottle in one go. Yeah, it'd sure be nice to have someone to talk to now.

Unbidden, fuzzy shades of memories started to unfurl themselves from the back of his mind, dormant since the entire fiasco with Dearing happened. The ghost of a short burst of laughter here, the phantom shadow of blonde hair whirling around her face and Gibbs was ready to slam the near empty bottle against the wall. He _had _someone to talk to, sometime ago, but somehow he had been stubborn enough to reject her, yet again.

Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann. A name he hadn't spoke of or heard in the past few years. He suspected his kids deliberately screened their conversation so that her name wouldn't just pop out of the blue, add more salt to the wound. He smiled, those kids. Always anticipating, never faltering. And he was damn proud of them.

He didn't know why he hesitated when she gave him the ultimatum. Didn't seem like a hard choice right now. Maybe he was drunk then, not thinking clearly. His loss. The one woman he really wanted asides from Shannon and he let her go because he wasn't willing to commit, even a little. Come to think of it, he did the exact same thing Jenny did to him before. Lead her on and dropped her once the issue of commitment came up. Gibbs turned strangely glassy blue eyes to stare at the spot where she always threw her coat whenever she came by. He didn't think he'd missed that horrendous sweater of hers that much, but guess you don't miss things until they're gone.

A soft scuffle and he whipped around to the stairway, surprised to see his guest.

"Ziva. What're you doing here?"

Ziva, still wearing her coat, shrugged and walked down the stairs to stand in front of the man she learned to call 'father' inwardly. Eli David would always be her Abba, but Gibbs was her dad, the man she'd go to cry on whenever someone hurt her. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would come and visit you. I believed you wouldn't be asleep yet."

Gibbs scrutinized her, taking in her sleep-deprived eyes and slightly trembling fingers. Taking hold of her shoulders, he gently steered her to sit. Settling himself down, facing her, he tilted her face up. "You ok, Ziva?"

Once more, she shrugged. Gibbs waited, knowing that she would speak up on her own time. Neither spoke for a while, just sat in silence with the soft ticking of the clock in the background. It was late, 0200 and they still had to report in for work tomorrow, but Gibbs didn't mind. If it meant getting less sleep for one of his kids he'd gladly give up the time. Wasn't like he was able to sleep anyway.

Ziva finally let out a little sniffle and Gibbs gathered her in a hug, soothingly rubbing her back. "Hey Ziva, its ok. We're all ok. Tony and Tim are fine, Abby, Ducky and Palmer are probably at home sleeping now. Dearing is dead, and he's not gonna come back anymore now Ziver."

She just held on tighter, to the man she loved like a father, finally able to stop being the cold, calm and calculated killer she used to be. She didn't speak, didn't have to. Gibbs just softly rocked her back and forth, mourning with Ziva, the deaths of those innocent people and the pain they all suffered at the hands of Dearing.

Finally, Ziva stopped trembling and her restrained sobs slowed to hiccups. She smiled tearfully at Gibbs and hugged him. "Thank you Gibbs, I suppose I needed that."

Patting her on her head, he shrugged. "Anytime Ziver, anytime."

Ziva smiled and started to stand. Kissing Gibbs on his cheek, she made to leave for her home. "See you tomorrow Gibbs." Halfway up the stairs, she suddenly stopped and turned around to face him. "You know Gibbs, Tony was right. You _should _call someone, to talk to them." Seeing he was about to protest, she grinned mischievously. "But _not_ Samantha Ryan. If I am not mistaken, it's still not yet midnight in Lānaʻi." She shrugged, walking the rest of the stairs, "Just a suggestion Gibbs. Good night… _Father._"

Gibbs snorted; his Ziver sure could spring surprises. Hearing the front door shut in the quiet of the night, he grabbed the opened beer bottle and took a swig, wincing at the bitter bite of the beer. Glancing aimlessly at the bottle, he wondered if Ziva was right. Maybe it was time to mend some bridges.

Gibbs stared at the phone, and after what seemed like an eternity, dialed a number that even after these few years, remained as natural and familiar as breathing. Holding his breath, he prayed that she'd pick up, that she'd just be there.

"_Hollis Mann speaking."_

Gibbs nearly sank down into the chair in relief. Closing his eyes, he let out the breath he'd been holding in. "Hey Hol."

He heard a hurried rustle over the other end. "_Oh God, Jethro, is that you? Are you all right? I saw the news. Is everyone all right?"_

He chuckled, "Taking a leaf out of Abby's book are ya Hol? I'm fine. We're all fine, don't worry."

Gibbs swore he heard a choked sob. "_Oh thank God, I was so worried. I tried calling you so many times that day but you didn't pick up and I...I assumed the worst." _A shaky laugh. _"I even booked a flight to DC tomorrow you know. It was the earliest I could get, considering it was a last minute booking."_

He smiled. "You don't have to come down Hol. We're all fine. I didn't mean to worry you, I'm sorry."

Hollis snorted. "_I thought you said to never apologize, that it was a sign of weakness?"_

"Yeah but ya haven't heard of the new rule. Rule 51: Sometimes you're wrong."

"_Nice rule. Glad to know even you're not perfect." _A pause on both sides, and Gibbs wondered if it was his turn to fill in the conversation. "_And don't distract me Jethro; I'm still coming down tomorrow, so I'll expect to see you at the airport at 1600 DC time all right?"_

Gibbs scoffed, "Yes ma'am."

"_Good. Jethro, are you all right? I didn't think you'd call me and you sound strange. Is everything ok?"_

Running his hand through his hair, he stared at the ceiling. "I'm fine Holly, and things are…well, we're coping."

A soft sigh of understanding filtered through the phone. _"Oh Jethro. You sweet, stubborn _ass._ All right. You talk. I'll listen this time."_

Gibbs laughed, and Hollis's heart warmed to hear that dear sound she missed for so long. "All right Holly. But don't expect me to tell you everything tonight."

Hollis rolled her eyes all the way from Lānaʻi, knowing that Gibbs, being Gibbs could probably see it. There probably was some unspoken agreement within the universe that Gibbs would know everything that was going on, even if he couldn't see it. "_I'd be worried if you did suddenly start talking so much Jethro. Take your time. I've got all day, or night really."_

Gibbs turned the light down as he made his way up to his bedroom, suddenly feeling like maybe tonight, the basement would be a little too stifling. "He killed so many people Hol, and I hate his guts for that, but I actually understand why he actually did it. I probably would've done it for Kelly or the kids if they had…"

And throughout the night, Hollis didn't say a word as she listen to the man she loved, pour his hate and pain and love out all the way from Washington, just listened and murmured comfortingly every time he stopped abruptly, overcome with emotion. In the end, Gibbs ended up not having slept at all, and as he reluctantly cut the call with Hollis, he got ready for work. He smiled to himself; it was going to be a good day. His kids and Ducky were safe, NCIS was still standing, and Hollis was coming back. Suddenly, the day seemed better and brighter and not so drowned in grief.

Gibbs started the car and revved out of the driveway, counting the hours till he'd see her again. And Lord knows he'll hold her tight and never let her go again.

**"_Let us always meet each other with a smile, for the smile is the beginning of love."_**


End file.
